


Manon's Christmas Present

by Fire_Bear



Series: Walking in a Winter Wonderland [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Clumsiness, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Manon has asked for a very simple thing from Marinette for Christmas - a meeting with Adrien Agreste!





	Manon's Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/gifts).



> Note 1: I’ve not seen the Christmas episode or any of season 2 so this is based on what I’ve seen so far.
> 
> Note 2: This either occurs before Stormy Weather and The Puppeteer happen. Or it happens in a slightly different universe where Manon wasn’t involved in them. Either way, Manon has never met Adrien. Or, because she’s 5 and she met him in different circumstances, she doesn’t remember him? I dunno. Whatever.

"How am I supposed to get her that, Alya?!" exclaimed Marinette, pacing around her room. "It's impossible!"

"Now, honey, don't be like that," Alya replied from where she sat backwards on Marinette's rolling chair. "It's not _impossible_."

"Why does she even _like_ him?!" Marinette cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Because of this." Alya waved her phone to gain Marinette's attention before turning it around. Marinette rushed towards her, grabbed her hands and pulled the phone closer, squinting at the screen. She instantly blushed.

There, in all his glory, was Adrien. His blond hair was swept back, his green eyes gazed happily at the camera as if it was where he belonged. A black scarf was draped around Adrien's shoulders, artfully situated so that people could see the t-shirt he wore, what appeared to be a yo-yo printed onto red fabric, black dots littering it. Underneath was a caption: _Get your kids the latest Ladybug fashion, for girls_ and _boys_.

Marinette grinned dopily at his visage before Alya managed to extricate her hands and pull the phone away. Pouting at her friend, Marinette stepped over to perch on the edge of her desk. "Urgh! Why'd he have to go and do something like that?"

"Daddy dearest probably told him to," Alya pointed out. "Besides, you know he likes Ladybug – he probably jumped through hoops for the opportunity."

"Right, okay, Adrien is amazing – but we both knew that."

"Sure," said Alya, raising a pointed eyebrow. Marinette barely noticed and kept ranting.

"And I can understand her wanting some of the merchandise," Marinette continued, despite trying not to blush at the idea of it. "But how did she find out he's in my class?! And why does she want _me_ to ask him? That is not going to go well."

“Come on, girl,” Alya said, looking amused. “It's not that hard. All you have to do is get him to meet you in the park.”

Marinette stared at her for a moment until what she had said sunk in. “You mean ask him on a date?!!” she cried.

Alya laughed. “Now that I think about it, that might be the hardest point. But she looks up to you, Marinette. That's why she's asked you for this.”

“Urgh!” Marinette stood, took a few steps over to her sofa and collapsed face down onto it. For a few moments, she sullenly waved her legs in the air, wondering what she could do about the situation. There was definitely no way she could ask Adrien - it was so embarrassing! She’d look _so_ stupid. Maybe she could leave a letter for him on his desk and tell Manon to be wherever and no-one would be any the wiser. Or she could shove them in a room together and lock the door behind them.

Oh! She could transform into Ladybug and ask Adrien that way!

A tapping on her leg gained her attention. Alya smiled at her when she turned her head so she could look at her friend. “It really won't be as bad as you think it will. He’s not going to think you’re _stupid_ or something. I bet he’ll say yes, _because_ it's you!”

Marinette smiled at Alya, comforted by her kind – and probably mistaken – words. “Really…?”

“Of course, girl! And I’ll be nearby for moral support!”

“Um, okay.”

* * *

At school the next day, while Adrien and Nino were hanging out in the courtyard, Alya dragged Marinette towards them. Marinette kept her gaze fixed on the strings of tinsel draped across the ceiling and walls. Chloe had already complained, wanting lights and flashier decorations. Everyone had their fingers crossed that it wouldn't happen as they wouldn't be able to move through the halls if she had her way.

Suddenly, Marinette was pulled to a stop and tugged around so that Alya could look at her. “All right, girl. This is it. You know what you want to say?”

Marinette glanced at the boys. Adrien was laughing at something Nino had said and looked as handsome as usual. She whimpered. “I can't do thi-” she began.

Alya shook her until Marinette was blinking at her in surprise. “No negative thoughts,” Alya reminded her. “What is it you're going to say?”

“‘Can you meet me in the park after school?’”

“And have you asked Manon to be there?”

“I’ve told her mother what's going on and they should be there,” Marinette answered.

“Then you’re all set! Go!” And, twirling Marinette around, Alya shoved her towards Adrien.

Marinette stumbled a few steps but managed to keep upright. She glanced back at Alya who grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Over her shoulder, Marinette spotted Chloe, her eyes narrowing as she spotted the nervous look on Marinette's face. Quickly, Marinette spun around and walked hesitantly onward, taking one long, confident stride for every three short, hesitant ones.

“Okay,” she muttered to herself. “Okay. You can do this. Nothing’s going to go wrong. Everything's fine.”

Hearing the clasp of her bag open, Marinette looked down to see Tikki beaming up at her. "You can do this, Marinette!" the little kwami declared. "I believe in you so believe in yourself!"

Marinette couldn't help but smile at her. "Thanks, Tikki."

By that point, Marinette was nearing the boys so Tikki hid and Marinette's bag shut. Steeling herself with a deep breath, Marinette jogged the last few steps. She was only a few steps from them when she caught her foot on the ground and promptly tumbled into them with a yelp. Her eyes widened as it looked as though Adrien was going to catch her. Then Nino turned to see what the noise was, moved into her path, and caught her instead. He set her onto her feet, eyebrows raised.

"Woah, there, Marinette! What's the rush?"

"Ah, er, sorry," Marinette replied with a little giggle, her hand rubbing the back of her head nervously. Adrien was watching her and she could feel her heart racing, her breath shaky. She shyly glanced at him and tried to remember what she was meaning to say. "I... Well, I... Adrien..."

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Adrien, tilting his head slightly. Strands of hair shifted across his forehead and Marinette wanted to swoon at how pretty that looked. Somehow, she managed to hold herself together and tried valiantly to remember the question.

"Er. Um. Park with me?!" she practically shouted. As soon as she said it, she could almost hear Tikki's facepalm.

"Huh?" said Adrien.

"I-I-I, um..."

"Are you trying to ask Adrien to go to the park with you?" asked Nino, looking at his phone.

Marinette blinked. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Alya just messaged me."

"Oh."

"You want to go to the park? With all our friends?" asked Adrien, looking rather happy.

"Ah, er, no. I'm... I'm sorry but I babysit this little girl and, uh, she desperately wants to meet you as a Christmas present. See, I asked what she'd want from me and she asked me to ask you to let her meet you. But, of course, I told her no but then _Alya_ said it couldn't hurt and, well, she'll be in the park after school..." Marinette trailed off and allowed herself to take a breath.

"Wow, really?" said Adrien. "Well, that seems like it'll be more fun than just going straight home! I'll come with you to the park."

"What, really?" asked Marinette, dumbfounded.

"Yes." Adrien smiled at her in an encouraging manner and she smiled dopily in return.

"Okay. Wow. Yeah, cool. Okay. I'll... see you after school, then."

Adrien nodded and, before she could embarrass herself any further, Marinette turned and dashed back to Alya on shaky legs. As soon as she reached her friend, Alya grabbed hold of her shoulders and drew her to a bench they could sit on.

"Well?" she demanded.

"He said yes," Marinette said, a little absently. She felt as if she was floating, extremely happy with the outcome.

"Did you tell him about Manon?" asked Alya, speaking slowly and clearly so that Marinette understood.

"Yeah."

"Then the only thing left for you to do is to ask him on a proper date after he meets Manon," Alya said, folding her arms and smirking down at Marinette.

Blinking, Marinette fell heavily back to Earth. "What?"

* * *

Adrien told Marinette that he'd forgotten his phone and told her that he'd catch up. Marinette was a little relieved as she hadn't prepared anything to talk to him about. She made her way to the park, worrying to Tikki about how to ask Adrien on a date as Alya had suggested. Or what to talk about.

As soon as she walked through the gate, however, she was distracted by a cry of her name. Giggling, Marinette caught Manon as she came barrelling towards her. Lifting her up, Marinette spun with her, their scarves trailing behind them, until Manon was giggling as well. Then she settled Manon on her hip and carried her towards her mother.

"Hi, Marinette!" Manon peeked beyond Marinette's shoulder and then looked back at Marinette, blinking. "Where's Adrien?"

"He'll be here soon; don't worry!"

"Yay!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air while Marinette steadied her. Beaming at Manon, Marinette placed her on the ground and greeted Mrs. Chamack, exchanging a few pleasantries while Manon ran around them in excitement. Eventually, Manon stopped with a gasp and collided with Marinette's legs. "Adrien!" she cried.

"Hi!" called a familiar voice and, fighting down a blush, Marinette turned to see Adrien jogging towards them, hand lifted in greeting. Marinette waved back, almost hitting herself in the face, and waited till he'd gotten close enough to put a hand on Manon's head.

"This is Manon," she told him.

Manon blinked her deep, brown eyes up at Adrien. Then she shyly smiled and giggled. "You're Adrien."

"That's right," said Adrien, smiling as he went down on one knee to speak to her. "I hear you liked the things I modelled for the Ladybug collection."

"Yes!" Manon declared, rushing forward to grab his hands. Marinette tried not to get jealous. "No-one believed me, you know."

"Hm?"

"I told them I was going to get to meet you for a Christmas present and they told me I was being stupid."

"Well, we'll just need to take lots of pictures, won't we?" said Adrien, smiling wide. "And I'll make sure to sign some-" Before he had finished, Manon darted away and tugged at her bag.

"Mama!" she cried until Mrs. Chamack lowered the bag enough. As soon as Manon could reach, she unzipped it with such force that Marinette winced. Then Manon pulled out a Ladybug notebook and rushed back to Adrien. "Sign this!" she demanded, opening it up to reveal cut-outs from magazines pasted inside. Marinette peered closer and realised that they were all of Adrien wearing various Ladybug merchandise.

Nodding, Adrien pulled out a pen from his own bag and wrote out a message for her before signing. "There. Will that do?"

Manon spun the book around and read it, her lips moving. Then, slowly, she blushed and nodded. "Yeah! Pictures!"

While Nadja pulled out a camera and Manon pulled Adrien into different poses, Marinette stood to the side and watched them. She couldn't help but smile: Adrien was a natural with kids. He was so open and carefree – and completely gorgeous. Sighing, Marinette was startled when her handbag opened just enough for Tikki to peek out.

"Are you going to ask him on a date?" she asked, curiously.

Marinette gulped. "I'm not sure. What if he says no? What if he feels terrible for _saying_ no? It's Christmas. I don't want to upset him..."

Tikki hummed in consideration. "Well, don't do anything you're uncomfortable with. Ah!" she added, suddenly struck with a thought. Marinette made a questioning hum. "What if _he_ asks _you_ on a date?"

Before Marinette could reply, Tikki disappeared and Marinette saw Manon running towards her from the corner of her eye. Turning to her at the last moment, Marinette was quite unprepared for Manon's arms wrapping around her legs. With a cry, Marinette waved her arms around in an attempt at balance, failed and fell backwards. Manon didn't seem to notice for she immediately clambered onto Marinette's stomach to give her a proper hug.

"Thank you, Marinette!" she said, sweetly. "That was amazing! Wait until my friends find out!"

"They're going to be so surprised!" Marinette agreed, patting Manon's head.

Mrs. Chamack called on Manon and the little girl scrambled off of Marinette, waving to her as she rushed off. Marinette sat up and dusted herself off. She was just about to clamber to her feet when a hand appeared in front of her. Surprised, she looked up to see Adrien smiling down at her.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Thanks," murmured Marinette as she accepted it.

Adrien pulled her to her feet and waited while she brushed dirt and dust off herself. When she'd finished, he pushed his hands into his pockets, looking rather nonchalant. "Have you got anything to do now?" he asked.

"Huh? No," Marinette answered.

"Neither have I – except for homework. Would you like to do something fun with me? I expected that to take longer and nobody will be looking for me until dinnertime."

Marinette gaped at him. "Right now?" she asked.

Laughing, Adrien nodded. "Yeah."

"Like a da-" Marinette began, thoughtlessly. She was saved from making a fool of herself by the screams. Shocked, they both turned to look where they thought they'd heard them and watched in horror as a freak snowstorm blasted across the road Manon and her mother had taken to go home.

That made Marinette's decision for her.

"Oh! I've just remembered that I said I'd help my parents with something so I have to go," Marinette hastily explained to Adrien.

"Ah. Okay. I should probably get that homework out of the way," Adrien said, grimacing at Marinette. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Sure!"

They parted ways, each running off to a different corner of the park. Marinette kept watch over her shoulder until Adrien was out of sight, thankfully not tripping up while her attention was divided. Once she couldn't see him, she darted off the path and hid behind the bushes. She opened her handbag to find Tikki's determined face looking back at her, ready for action.

"Tikki, spots on!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t entirely sure what to do when Manon met Adrien so it became this ‘almost asking out on a date thing’ instead… Sorry. ^^”


End file.
